Blood Tears
by XLadySnowX
Summary: And so he walked away, towards the door, trying to ignore the stinging prickle he felt behind his blue eyes and the heavy feeling of failure he held in his heart. Harry/Lisa, alternate scene in SH1. Rated T for character death and angst. One-shot.


**Title: **Blood Tears**  
Fandom: **Silent Hill 1**  
Pairing(s): **Harry/Lisa**  
Summary: **And so he walked away towards the door, trying to ignore the stinging prickle he felt behind his blue eyes and heavy feeling of failure he held in his heart. Harry/Lisa, alternate scene in SH1. Rated T for character death and angst. One-shot.  
**Rating/Warnings: **T, for canon character death and angst. **  
Timeline: **AU Silent Hill 1, one particular scene to be exact.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Silent Hill or any of its characters – I'm only playing with them for entertainment purposes. No profit is being made from this story!**  
Author's Note: **This is my first time writing for the Silent Hill section on FF, although I've been a huge fan of Silent Hill for a few years. I have to say, I was really moved by Lisa Garland's death scene in the first Silent Hill game, but I was really pissed with Harry pushing her away and locking her up. Really, if you were bleeding profusely and knew you were about to die, wouldn't you want to be comforted as well? Jeez Harry. Haha. Anyway, this is my own version of how I believe this scene should've gone down, and I sure do enjoy writing Harry/Lisa! XD So please enjoy, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, the title, "Blood Tears", is the name of the song that plays while Lisa dies, composed by Akira Yamaoka... very beautiful melody, indeed.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X**

Harry Mason entered the dark room, only to be greeted by a gentle, familiar voice speaking his name. He turned slowly, his eyes falling upon the beautiful blonde nurse that stood rigidly up against the wall. Lisa. His gaze softened, but it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the peculiar expression she was wearing on her face.

"Lisa? What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"I get it now..." She said slowly, avoiding his eyes in favour of staring at the rusty, bloodstained floor. "Why I'm still alive even though everyone else is dead. I'm not the only one who's still walking around." Her voice broke, and became a mere whisper. "I'm the same as them. I just hadn't noticed it before."

"Lisa?" Harry questioned, his frown deepening. At first, he didn't understand what she was saying. But then realization hit him like a brick thrown at the back of his head, and he felt his blood turn cold and his stomach drop. His heart hit his throat as he watched Lisa's expression break completely, as she realized that he'd understood what she meant.

"Stay by me Harry." She pleaded desperately. "Please. I'm so scared. Help me. Save me from them."

Slowly, she began to step forward, her arms outstretched towards the writer. His first instinct was to recoil, to turn and flee, maybe even put a few bullets in her... but he didn't. He stood still, frozen in shock and disbelief.

"_Oh Lisa..." _was all he could think.

"Please... Harry..." She sobbed gently, close to him. His instincts were screaming at him now, so vigorously he could almost physically hear them. But, at the last minute, he chose to ignore them. Instead of pushing her away, or raising his gun, Harry allowed Lisa to embrace him.

She felt so cold. Her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, as she buried her face into his shirt. And so she sobbed, long and loud. Carefully, as if afraid he was going to hurt her, Harry put his arms around her, and held her close. He felt Lisa's knees give out, and so he went down with her. Kneeling on the floor, Harry held Lisa as she cried, clutching him feverishly. He carefully placed his chin on her head, rubbing his hand up and down her back, hoping to console her.

"Harry..." Lisa choked, shaking violently, but Harry shushed her.

"It's going to be alright, Lisa." He lied to her. "You'll be okay."

For a minute, he murmured sweet, comforting nothings to her, and gradually, her sobbing subsided, but her shaking did not. She was going to turn into a monster soon, Harry knew. But he couldn't bring himself to pull out his gun just yet. Harry felt her pull back, and he allowed her to. She looked up at him, remaining as close to his body as she possibly could, ensuring his arms stayed around her. Her blue eyes were so wide and childlike – so frightened, that Harry felt his heart painfully twist inside his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered, reaching out slowly and gingerly touching his face with her fingertips. He gave her a weak, half-smile, before leaning forward, and pressing a warm kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, and sniffed quietly, soaking up as much of the kiss as she could.

And when the fragile blonde clutched onto him again, the bleeding began.

A single streak of blood flowed down from her head of golden hair, down her face. Another streak of blood, flowing like water from her nose this time. Harry watched on, feeling helpless as she bled to death. Her hold on him tightened, and she whimpered like a scared animal. Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything. After all, what could he possibly say?

The blood was really flowing now, so heavily that the entire top half of her once-white nurse uniform now matched the colour of her sweater. Harry ignored the blood dripping onto his clothes, and ran his hand down the back of Lisa's head.

"It's going to be alright, Lisa." He forced himself to say, forced himself to lie again. "Everything's going to be okay."

But she wasn't a fool. She knew he was only telling her this because it's what she wanted to hear. And she silently thanked him for it. Her whimpering subsided, and her body calmed down. Slowly, her grip on him weakened, until her hands let go of him completely. She was still, and colder than she was before. She was dead.

Harry didn't realize, until he'd lifted her limp body up to place on the old, steel-framed bed in the corner of the room, that he could feel his own eyes full of hot tears, and that he'd been holding onto her just as tightly as she'd been holding onto him. He slowly rested Lisa on the mattress, before wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. For a few moments, Harry could only look at Lisa's lifeless corpse on the bed - so still, so bloody, so absent of life... so unlike Lisa. But she looked peaceful, at least... for now. Harry wondered if she'd become one of those demon nurses, or if she'd become some other monster entirely.

Slowly, he raised his gun, and levelled it so that it was a few inches away from her face. His finger rested on the trigger, and his mind told him to pull it. But he didn't.

_Do you think she wants to become one of those things? _His mind scolded him. _Do you want to see her become one of them?_ Gritting his teeth, he concentrated on the gun again, willing every muscle in his finger to just pull the trigger and be done with it.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed brokenly, lowering his weapon and turning away from Lisa, unable to look at her anymore.

_I'm sorry I'm too weak to do it. Forgive me. _

Harry prayed God would have mercy on her soul, and on his.

And so he walked away towards the door, trying to ignore the stinging prickle he felt behind his blue eyes and heavy feeling of failure he held in his heart.

He still had to find Cheryl.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X**


End file.
